The present invention relates to an arena having a ceiling structure with improved acoustic and emissivity characteristics.
In an arena, such as a sports arena, particularly adapted for hockey and basketball in warm climates operating in an air conditioning mode, there is a need to keep the fans comfortable while operating the air conditioning system efficiently at low cost. Air in the upper reaches of an arena can rise to 95.degree. F. to 115.degree. F. at times.